


Magnus and Alec are BAMFs

by twofoots



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Typical Canon-Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofoots/pseuds/twofoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't take just two men to restrain Malec, or that missing scene before they are dragged into the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnus and Alec are BAMFs

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Comments are always welcome but please be gentle. I always thought that Malec are way too powerful to be taken out easily so here's my spin on things.

"Yeah. Let's check the perimeter." 

"If I know Camille, she’ll have a trick or three up her sleeve." 

Alec headed out of the apartment, each step he took was working to reaffirm his composure. He reached the mahogany door, pushing it open. His head was caught up in a whirlwind of emotions, the most passionate regarding the sparkly man following him. He had seen heartbreak in Magnus' brown eyes when he was confronted by Camille. He knew the risks Magnus had taken to reach this point and now he knew the risks Magnus would take if they went forward. If Magnus didn't break his heart then Alec would surely break Magnus'. The shadowhunter didn't have to look behind him to know that the warlock, hastening his short strides, was hurrying to catch up. "Alexander, we really should talk about this..."

"About what Magnus?" Alec cut in. "She's clearly broken your heart before and you won't be with her again, what more is there to talk about?"

Alec stopped, and turned to loom over the warlock. Magnus appeared taken a back, posing hesitantly, "So... you understand?" 

"Yes. You made it clear that you weren't interested." answered Alec, turning on his heel to continue the patrol of the perimeter. 

"Then why are you... acting like this then?" Alec could practically hear the waving hand gesture accompanying these words.

"Acting like what Magnus? Did you forget that the future of all downworlders and mundanes rests on us? That my parabatai has went, alone, after Valentine?"

"Alexander, I know you better than that. You're a great leader, you remain calm in these sort of situations. And as for your parabatai, I can tell that you put a lot of trust in the bond you two have."

Alec sighed, "What's your point Magnus?"

"My point, as you so delicately phrase it Alexander," the pause filled with a hand flourish Alec was sure, "is that you don't let you emotions show for anyone less than your sister, so what on earth is going on?" 

Alec halted in his tracks. "You're immortal Magnus." 

"Immortal, yes..." prompted Magnus.

Rounding a corner Alec began, "You watch the people you care about age and..." 

The pair were stood face to face with at least three dozen menacing warriors brandishing seraph blades. All had the circle rune branded on their skin. Alec didn't hesitate, pulling out his own blade he closed in on the nearest attacker, striking him in the chest. Magnus stepped forward conjuring blue waves of magic, cursing a pathway through Valentine's followers. Alec powered his way through the group, slicing, blocking and slicing again. There was too many of them. Alec heard a harsh crack and turned to see Magnus, cat eyes aglow, snap a man's neck with a flick of his hand. The warlock, met Alec's eyes across the chaos, his demeanour harsh and unyielding. It was in this moment, that a dagger was thrown from yards away. Hitting its target, it embedded itself in Alec's shoulder. The Shadowhunter lost his rhythm as he was struck, a slight hesitation that gave his attackers an opportunity to bring a blade against his throat. 

Alec struggled, using the blade still in his hand he stabbed the man restraining him in the leg, only to have another minion replace him. A new dagger was pressed hard against the shadowhunter's neck, droplets of blood dripping down his skin. "Warlock." The soldier commanded his attention. 

Magnus froze. His hands still glowing with swirls of blue. "Make one wrong move and we'll kill him."

Alec looked at Magnus, pleading with his eyes, trying to communicate his internal thoughts "Don't do it Magnus, divert their attention, even for a second, I can find a way to get out of this."

But the Shadowhunter could see that Magnus was torn. His eyes, unglamoured, were open wide; black slits looking from Alec, to the attackers and back again. The warlock fidgeted his hands, shafts of blue snaking between his ringed fingers. It was then that Alec knew that Magnus, for all of his power and occasionally callous exterior, was no warrior. 

The warlock stood with the posture of a spooked cat. Then, with a scowl, Magnus let the magic in his hands extinguish. The warlock's shoulders hunched in defeat. Alec growled in protest as one of the assailants pulled Magnus' hands behind his back. Most of the attackers headed back up the street so that now only the men restraining the pair remained. The shadowhunter watched as Magnus was pushed forward and Alec saw the aborted head shake as despair grew in his feline eyes. 

They were both frog marched down the street, back towards Camille's apartment. "Stop, " Magnus barked, "stop, let me heal him." 

It was only then that Alec noticed the hilt of a blade was still very much buried under his skin, a little above his chest, and blood was still steadily dripping from the cut under his jaw. The circle members exchanged unimpressed glances. Magnus glared at the soldier holding Alec, his cat eyes piercing but his face desperate. The man restraining Magnus relented and pushed the warlock forward, while pulling his neck further back with the blade. 

After his hands were released, Magnus skimmed his hands over Alec's chest to reach the dagger. Without wavering the Warlock pulled out the blade, a sharp gasp leaving Alec's mouth as it was removed. Almost as soon as the pain had arrived, it had disappeared. The ache was replaced by a warm tingling sensation, blue light rushing into the wound and stitching Alec back together. 

When the wound was healed, the warlock raised his hand, stopping to rest against the small cut on the shadowhunter's throat. Alec felt his skin knit together and then the warlock's hand withdrew, though his face remained, as close as it could be to Alec's with blades in between. 

Magnus' real eyes were a golden yellow, warm like sunshine. At this moment they were impossibly soft and reflected an unguarded tenderness. 

All too soon was the moment broken, the pair sharply hauled apart and frog marched into the apartment. As they reached the door to the library, Alec couldn't help but think of how the warlock cared about people a lot more than he pretended to. Magnus Bane could not break his heart. Alec desperately hoped he wouldn't break Magnus'.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. You can find me on tumblr @twofoots - my posts are a lot better than this so called writing... xx


End file.
